Ach te zwierzątka ! Czemu tylko zabójcze !
Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 22 Chris : Witajcie .. O tak co za przyjemny masaż .. Pomagier Chrisa masuje jego nogi . Ron : '''Jak dla kogo ! '''Chris : '''A wiec ostatnio w Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Do programu wróciła Cortney , ale tak się tylko wydawało naszym zawodnikom. W rzeczywistości tylko przeszkadzała w wyzwaniu i jej wyszło. Okazało się ,ze Trent nie jest lojalny i szybko rozkwitł romans między nim a Lindsay . Haha , ciekawe co się stanie jak Jen się o tym dowie ! Blainely została zmasakrowana , jen spadła na Justina i go połamała , a zakochana para wpadła do fontanny ,ale jako jedyni wygrali. Justin zajął ostatnie miejsce i wyleciał razem z Cortney ! '''Intro Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Apartament Lindsay : '''Znowu wygraliśmy ! Hurra ! '''Trent : No to mnie zaskoczyło Siada i stroi gitarę . Lindsay : Muszę zadzwonić do Beth , ale nie mam komórki .. Trent : Myślę ,że nie musisz do niej dzwonić . Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie potrzebna nam tutaj jest Beth .. One są jednak z sobą zbyt blisko . I co Caitlin o tym powie . Tragedia .. '''Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Dlaczego nie mam mojej rushowej komórki ! '''Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ech .. jestem idiotą . Lindsay : Ja idę do łazienki ! Trent : Zgoda , papa ! Lindsay wychodzi , ale zapomina otworzyć drzwi i się w nie uderza .. Trent : Może ci otworzyć ? Lindsay : Zapomniałam o nich .. Trent podchodzi i otwiera jej drzwi . Trent ; '''Proszę bardzo ! '''Lindsay : Dziękuję . Wychodzi z całym arsenałem kosmetyków do łazienki . Łazienka Jen : '''Tylko ty i ja ! '''Blainely : Tylko we dwie ! Jen : '''Twój mały sojusz się rozpadł ! '''Blainely : A twoi przyjaciele odpadli .. Obie mierzą się wzrokiem .. Jen : '''I co tym razem zrobisz , jesteś sama jak palec ! '''Blainely : '''Wygram to show , a tym razem to twoja kolej na eliminację ! '''Jen : Niedoczekanie twoje .. Widzą nagle jak koło ich drzwi biegnie Lindsay .. Jen : '''Została tamta dwójka ! '''Blainely : '''Tylko oni mają głos .. '''Jen : Jedyni sojusznicy , którzy stawią się za mną! Nagle wybiegły za Lindsay do łazienki . Łazienka Lindsay zaczyna malować usta i nagle do kabiny wbiegają Blainely i Jen Lindsay : Ale tłoki dzisiaj .. Jen : Proszę , ty będziesz pierwsza .. Oddaje jej swój grzebień . Blainely : 'grzebień , co ty jej dajesz ! ''Nagle na jej głowę zakłada maszynkę do czyszczenia włosów. 'Blainely : T'o cię postawo na nogi raz dwa ! '''Jen : '''A ja mam pytanie , czy Trent całował się z tobą ? '''Lindsay : '''jest taki kochany .. '''Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Wprawdzie widziałam jak oni wisieli na tym totemie , ale ,ze się całowali. On zdradził Caitlin . Zdradził .. O nie ! Nie popuszczę mu tego , ona i Blainely wylecą z hukiem ! '''Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Blainely jest taka miła , że chce mi pomóc . Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ha teraz Lindsay rozproszyła jen i skupi się na Trencie. A ja mam wolną rękę . '''Blainely : '''jak ja lubię te nasze pogaduchy . '''Jen : On nie przeginaj . Blainely ; '''Cicho , mam teraz relaks .. '''Lindsay : Ta sałatka jest bardzo dobra ! Moczy ogórki w maseczce do pilingu .. Blainely : Wyjadasz mój krem ! Lindsay : 'jest taki smaczny , koperkowy .. '''Blainely : '''Nie !!!! Moje zmarszczki się pokażą !~ '''Jen : '''Na serio ? ''Uśmiechnęła się i podeszła , po czym zabrała tubkę i uciekła . '''Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Moja cera ! Korytarz Trent właśnie wyszedł , ponieważ Chris wołał i natknął się na Jen . Trent : '''Witaj .. '''Jen : Wita , teraz witaj .. Coś ty narobił ! Trent : Ale o czym mówisz , jeśli chodzi o .. Nagle pryska mu kremem w usta . Jen : 'Teraz ty mnie posłuchasz . Zdradziłeś Caitlin i licz się z tym ,ze będziesz miał ją na sumieniu. Jeśli zrobisz coś z Lindsay , chociaż buziak , zniszczę cię osobiście ! Czy mnie rozumiesz ? ''Potrząsnął głową i wypluł na podłogę ten krem .. 'Jen : '''To jest dopiero początek. Nikt nie zaradzi mojej przyjaciółki i nie zazna mojej zemsty ! Hahaha ! '''Trent : '''co tyo w ogóle było .. Fuj .. '''Jen : '''Smak zemsty .. ''Podchodzi do niego i chwyta go . '''Jen : Pamiętaj . Ahahaha ! Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Widać było ,ze dostała obłędu w oczach . Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ahhahahaha ! '''Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Tak wiem , że jest po mnie . Ech .. Zawsze wpakuje się w bagno . '''Jen : A teraz .. Chris : Ludzie , złazicie . A może nie chcecie dzisiaj wygrać ? Plac główny Chris : '''No gdzie oni są . Czekam na nich już sporo czasu . Nagle Ron i Chef przynoszą klatki . '''Ron : '''My też nie jesteśmy gotowi przyjemniaczku . '''Chris : Cicho , moje włosy się lekko skleiły . Chef : 'Ehhh ''Chef chce odsłonić klatkę , ale nagle .. 'Chris : '''To ma być niespodzianka . Zostaw mi to proszę . '''Chef : '''Mam prawo wiedzieć co targałem ze sobą ! '''Chris : '''To poczeka za .. ''Nagle schodzą zawodnicy '' '''Chris : '''No i proszę już jesteście. Liczyłem ,ze znudziła wam się gra. '''Jen : '''Walka dopiero się zacznie . ''Odskoczył i schował się za Lindsay . '''Blainely : '''Oho , Jen zadziałała. '''Chris : '''Ludzie , proszę o skupienie. Wsze dzisiejsze zadanie jest bardzo przyjemne ! '''Blainely : '''No to szykuje się jakaś makabra . '''Chris : Otóż mam dla was ciekawe zadanie. Jak wiecie nie mieliście okazji wyjść jeszcze na zewnątrz i dzisiaj będziecie mieć okazje. Ponieważ sprowadziłem Sasqacznakwę ! Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Zapowiada się polowanie ! A dzisiejszą zwierzyną będzie tchórz i zdrajca . Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : oby nie dał broni , oby nie dał broni . Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Ale on jest włochaty , powinien pomyśleć poważnie nad woskiem . '''Chris : '''Zanim ruszycie na polowanie , musicie mieć zwierzę , które wam w tym pomorze . ''Odsłania płachtę . '''Blainely : '''Co to jest ? '''Chris : '''Oto Buczuś , zarobaczony kot . Shila , buldog , który nie lubi się ruszać . Orzeł , który jest w stanie wydziobać oko no i Złotko , złota rybka która umie pływać . '''Jen : One maja nam pomagać ? niby jak ! Chris : Nijak , ale zapomnieliśmy o karmieniu zwierząt ze sklepu zoologicznego , a tym zwierzakom przyda się spacer . Blainely podchodzi i patrzy na kota , któremu leci ślina i spada sierść . Blainely : Jak ja mam się na oczy z czymś taki pokazać. Chris : 'O wyborze zadecyduje los ! ''Ron i Chef znowu zakrywają klatkę , po czym uczestnicy podchodzą i losują zwierzątko . 'Blainely : '''Ja pierwsza ! Oby ten buldog .. ''Bierze i wyciąga kota .. 'Blainely : '''O nie , nie będę z tym sierściuchem współpracowała. To jest jawny absurd ! ''Nagle kot wystawia pazury i zaczyna drapać Blainely. '' '''Chris : '''Lindsay , jesteś kolejna . ''Podbiega i losuje orła . '''Lindsay : '''O jaki dostojny . ''Nagle wbija pazury w Lindsay i trzepocze skrzydłami . '' '''Lindsay : '''Tak kochany ptaszku , zrobię ci małą depilację tych chudych łapek . '''Jen : Litości .. Więc losuję Wkłada rękę i wyciąga złotą rybkę . '' '''Jen : '''Ej ! Naprawdę . na co on mi się przyda . '''Chris : '''A bo ja wiem. Trent , ty dostajesz małego buldoga ''Chef bierze wszystkich i wyrzuca przez okno i lądują na śniegu . Parking , okolice Centrum Jen : '''Jak mi zimno .. Brr … '''Lindsay : Ja tutaj zamarznę .. Blainely : 'Gdzie są kurki ! przydaj się na coś i otul mnie ty głupi kocie . ''Przykłada go do szyi , a on zaczyna się rzucać . 'Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : J'ak to coś ma mi pomóc ! '''Blainely : '''To nie ma sensu , ja wracam do centrum . ''Nagle Chris woła do uczestników z mikrofonu. '' '''Chris : '''Jeśli zrezygnujesz to zapraszam do kolejki . '''Jen : '''Ja nie widzę przeszkód Blainely . '''Trent : Ruszamy Shitsu , do nogi.. Stawia ją na ziemie , ale ona się przewraca. '' '''Trent :' Idziemy . Jen : to nic nie da , nawet moja rybka .. Nagle buldog wstali zaczął gonić Jen , która z piskiem uciekała. Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Jak zwykle . Chyba zwierzęta mnie nie lubią . '''Blainely ; '''No i zostałyśmy same . '''Lindsay : '''Co my zrobimy ? '''Blainely : '''Nie .. ''Zrobiła krok po czym ziemia się zapadła i obie gdzieś spadły . Ośnieżone wzgórza , pokrywa lodowa Jen ciągle ucieka przed psem . 'Jen : '''Zabieraj , go !! ''Nagle skacze na buldoga i go zatrzymuje . '''Trent : '''Mam cię ! '''Jen ; '''W końcu .. udało się .. '''Trent : Tak wiem .. Jen : 'Dobrze , tutaj nikt nie usłyszy twojego jęku ! '''Trent : '''Weź się odczep . Jak masz jakiś problem to powiedz . '''Jen : '''Czy ty naprawdę jesteś taki nierozgarnięty . Co ona w tobie widziała ! '''Trent : '''Jest mi przykro, ale nie moja wina ,ze w czasie wyzwania coś zaiskrzyło . ''Ulepiła kulki ze śniegi i zaczęła rzucać w jego twarz . 'Trent : '''Przestań , to nie pora na takie .. ''Nagle rzuca czymś twardym , okazuje się ,ze to lód . '''Jen : Zaraz , gdzie my tak właściwie stoimy ? Nagle zaczyna pękać i ujawnia się ,że stoją na jeziorze . Jen : 'Nie ! Ratunku ! '''Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie ,ze się boję , ale nie mam zamiaru się utopić. No dobra jest tragicznie. Chyba gorzej być nie może . '''Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Mogła się opanować . '''Trent : '''Coś ty narobiła ! ''Nagle pokrywa zaczyna pękać i rozrywa się na pływające wysepki . '''Jen : To twoja wina .. Rzuca w niego akwarium , po czym rybka ląduje w wodzie , a za nią pies . Trent : Utopiły się .. Jen : 'Czy może być jeszcze gorzej ! ''Nagle jakby stworzył się wir wodny do dziury . '''Trent : '''To nas wciąga ! '''Jen : Ale jesteś mądry . lepiej zła się logu . jak zimno .. Chwytają się kry i wpadają do wielkiego wiru Tunele Lindsay : Ała , to bolało . Blainely : 'Spadłaś na mnie .. ''Kot podchodzi do Blainely i sika jej pod głową. 'Blainely : '''Błee . Nie .. Głupi kocur ! ''Wstaje , bierze go i rzuca o górę jaskini .On się nastrasza i wbija pazurami . '''Lindsay : Nie musiałaś nim rzucać . orle leć ! Jesteś wolny ! Orzeł poleciał w długa . Blainely : '''Skoro jesteśmy tutaj we dwie , to może '''Lindsay : '''Zimno .. Chyba usiądę . '''Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ona jest głupia . Można to wykorzystać . '''Blainely : '''A może zagłosowałabyś na siebie. '''Lindsay : Na siebie ? Dlaczego ? Blainely ; '''Mogłabym ci załatwić podróż do Paryża . na zakupy ! '''Lindsay : Wiesz to kuszące .. Blainely : 'Naprawdę ? ''Westchnęła i podeszła do niej . '''Blainely : '''Kochanie , to będzie najlepsza decyzja jaką podejmiesz . '''Lindsay : Zaczęła klaskać i piszczeć , nagle za jej plecami pojawia się Sasquachanakwa . Blainely ją widzi i pada na ziemię . Sasquachanakwa porwała je obie i zabrała do jaskini . Kot został , ale po chwili spadł robiąc dziury , przez które lała się woda , a po chwili pęknięcie się rozrosło i wpadł zamrożony buldog z rybką . Jaskinia potwora Blainely budzi się , nagle skacze na nią kocur . '' '''Blainely : '''To był zły pomysł , kocurze .. przestań mnie drapać ! ''Sasquachanakwa związała liny coraz mocniej . '' '''Lindsay :' Ale mu ślina leci . Blainely : Wypuść nas świrusie ! Sasquachanakwa się roześmiała , ale nagle za nią pojawili się jen i trent i pojmali zwierzę , po czym cała piątka z nurtem popłynęła w stronę kanału . '' '''Jen : '''Sasquachanakwa jesteś moja ! '''Trent : '''Moja też ! '''Jen : '''Uwaga ! Centrum , fontanna '''Chris :' Powinni być za trzy , dwa jeden .. Nagle fontanna wystrzeliwuje , a Chris ochrania się parasolką . Jen : My żyjemy .. My żyjemy .. Kicha na Trenta .. Jen : Oj .. Trent : 'Udało się Lindsay ! '''Lindsay : '''Jak mogłeś mnie zostawić . '''Trent : '''Nie chciałem . Zawsze będę przy tobie . '''Lindsay : '''Oo .. ''Całują się . '''Chris : Więc dzisiejsze zadanie wygrywają Jen oraz Trent ! Znamy już finałową dwójką. Zaraz widzimy się na eliminacjach .. Blainely : Cholera .. Dlaczego ! Jen : '''Hahaha ! Trent , spotkamy się jeszcze ! Zapamiętaj to ! ''Pogroziła mu pięścią , a on uciekł . '' '''Chef : Co za mięczaki . Ron : '''Pewnie . Eliminacja '''Chris : '''Witajcie , zebrałem już głosy i ciekawie się zapowiada . '''Trent : '''No dawaj , dawaj mi to ! '''Chris : '''Proszę , oto twoja dolarówka , mam jeszcze tylko trzy. Kto dostanie kolejne ? ''Blainely obgryza paznokcie , Lindsay przegląda się w lusterku , a Jen siedzi pod kocami . '' '''Chris : Widzę , że naprawdę jesteście zajęci . Więc dolarówkę dostaje na pewno ! … … … Jen ! Jen : '''Hura ! Co za błazenada . '''Lindsay : Boje się .. Trent ; '''Mimo wszystko .. '''Lindsay : '''Nie nędziemy razem .. '''Chris : Trent , przepiękne słowa. Pożegnaj się z Lindsay ! Trent : '''Co ! ja na ciebie nie głosowałem ! '''Lindsay : Wiem , papa kochani . ja niestety muszę isc . Chris : 'Oddałaś głos na siebie. Dziwna decyzja , ale to twoja sprawa . ''Wsiada do kolejki i wysyła buziaka do Trenta . '''Lindsay : '''Papatki ! ''Nagle Chris ciągnie za wajchę i Lindsay wylatuje z Centrum '' '''Chris : Nareszcie , finałowa trójka. Mamy grubą , pełna złości i gwiazdorskiego tuszu Blainely. Całkiem irytującą sportsmenkę wybuchająca co pięć minut . Czy wrażliwego Trenta , który złamał serce dwóm dziewczynom w tym samym czasie. Niedługo sprawdzimy to w ekscytującym półfinale Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Blainely : To ja przeszłam tak ? '''Chris : '''Tak , jeszcze się nie domyśliłaś ? Nie łaż mi w kadr . Kategoria:Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki